The primary goal of the DRC Enrichment Program is to orchestrate a wide range of diabetes related activities within the Yale scientific community that promotes the open exchange of information and ideas among Yale DRC faculty, DRC trainees and students working in member labs as well as ?cutting edge? visiting scientists, thereby fostering interdisciplinary diabetes-related research collaborations and the training of the next generation of diabetes researchers. The Enrichment Program consists of 1) a weekly DRC-Endocrinology Seminar Series that is a collaboration of both the Sections of Adult and Pediatric Endocrinology and Metabolism; 2) diabetes- related Special Lectureships incorporated into the seminar programs or grand rounds of Internal Medicine, Comparative Medicine, Immunobiology, Cell Biology, OB-GYN and other basic science and clinical programs at Yale School of Medicine; 3) a yearly half-day DRC retreat to allow junior investigators to present their most recent research work, and 4) a Diabetes Research Day at the School of Medicine in which DRC supported scientists and a visiting scientist present their work. An important complementary aim of the program is through exposure to interdepartmental research activities and DRC cores to stimulate junior and senior faculty interest in diabetes- related scientific issues by investigators who are not currently engaged in the field. The explosion of knowledge in the basic biomedical sciences over the past two decades has created unparalleled opportunities for the advancement of diabetes treatment and prevention. To take maximal advantage of these opportunities, it is essential to attract the best and the brightest students, fellows, and junior faculty members to careers in diabetes research. The DRC has worked with major support from the CTSA-supported Yale Center for Clinical Investigation (YCCI) and T32 diabetes research training grants in medicine, pediatrics, and immunology, and other programs to accomplish this goal. In short, the mission of the DRC Enrichment Program is to create an educational infrastructure that will serve as a breeding ground for future academic leaders in diabetes.